


beautiful-er, beautiful-est

by bakiego



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cheesy, Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakiego/pseuds/bakiego
Summary: just some fluff :)lowercase intended





	beautiful-er, beautiful-est

grizz sits in his miniature flower garden. the soil beneath his hands stays damp and healthy. he can only tend to the garden every so often but mornings like this, without overwhelming stress and noise, keeps him sane. that and the red haired boy who comes to help him every few days.

he likes watching baby blue jays chirp in their nests. grizz wonders if they have parents to return to. he's missed his parents lately. when he was younger he played in mud puddles and returned worms to their rightful place while his mom protected her garden beside him. 

gareth hugged his knees and relished in the thoughts of his childhood. but it wasn't like everything was bad now, as he got to wake up next to a handsome smiling face every morning. 

speak of the devil, the crunch of grass underneath sneakers approached grizz from behind. he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly. today was a calm day. they'd been taking care of the baby with becca but this morning they were fast asleep. 

sam kneeled down to meet his soulmate eye to eye after pressing a kiss onto gareth's forehead. 

"these are beautiful." he signed. after sighing in content his minty breath cascaded down the brown haired boy's neck. gareth didn't respond but he hummed thoughtfully. 

sam felt it through his fingertips.

grizz gave him a toothy grin. his messy hair made him look like a sleepy puppy and sam would be lying if he said it didn't make him want to kiss him until he got dizzy. 

but y'know what?" grizz replied, plucking a plantainlily out it's group of flowers. "you're even more beautiful-er." he laughed, placing the white blossom into sam's hair, watching the red head scrunch up his nose. it was definitely a day where sam wished he could hear the angelic laughter that came from his boy's lips.

"you're beautiful-est." he motioned, then plucking a plantainlily himself to braid into gareth's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> no one:  
> literally no one:
> 
> my brain @ 1 am: so what if sam and grizz-
> 
> (tumblr: g-gwizz)


End file.
